


心如止水

by YGXGBSJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGXGBSJ/pseuds/YGXGBSJ
Summary: 对不起 我不知道原来你已经累了没关系 可我还是想跟你在一起





	心如止水

窗外是夏日的暴雨前夕，又闷又热，天色暗得压得这座小城透不过气。  
房里没有开灯，唯一的光源就是小小的电脑屏幕闪烁的荧光。你站在床上，朝戴着耳机打游戏的他大声喊着他的名字——一觉醒来，他依旧若无其事地坐在电脑屏幕前，叼着烟头顶烟雾缭绕，这已经是你们数不清第几次‘冷战’，你在崩溃的边缘，而他还是不闻不问。  
你再也无法忍受，伸手一把断掉了他的电源。房间里瞬间陷入了沉默，他盯着熄灭的屏幕发呆，指间的火光也一点点暗淡。  
“呀，李泰容xi，我觉得我们需要好好谈谈了···”  
谁知他顺势将耳机一摔，站了起来对你大声喊到：“又，又，又来了，你到底要说多少遍！我真的受够你了！”  
“你说什么？”  
那一瞬间你懵住了，看到了一个从未见过的李泰容，恋爱这么久，无论你有多无理取闹，他都是无限包容着你的。  
果然，还是到了倦怠期吧，那好，这次就撕破脸，反正也走到头了。  
于是你不甘示弱，又一次打开了“旧账”，对着他哭喊，甚至抄起手边的东西往地上摔——没错，是他把你推下了崩溃的边缘。  
屋子里瞬间乱成一团，你们对着彼此歇斯底里，把平日生活里的各种不快都汇聚于此，一起发泄了出来。他第一次推了你，用力抓着你的手腕，睁大了眼睛看着你，眼里的温柔消失得无影无踪，撞倒了你们平时都小心翼翼地护着的相框，破碎一地。你有些害怕，好像不小心触怒了一头野兽，却又很委屈，心里一肚子火，眼泪断了线一样不停地流。  
你昏了头，胡乱地说着话，也不管有没有触碰到对方的底线，挥动着双手喋喋不休，宽大的恤早已滑到了肩膀下。他步步紧逼，大声辩解着，皱起的眉头下是冒着火的双眼——他是真的被点燃了，你燃尽了最后的导火索。  
“咚”他使劲把你推到墙上，撞击让你的后肩传来隐隐的疼痛，你还没来得及说出下文，他突然低头咬上了你的嘴唇，你努力抗拒着，却还是被他撬开了牙关，你们的舌头交缠在一起——这没来由的激吻和外面响起的惊雷一样的及时。  
好累，你浑身像被抽走了一样，瘫软地挂在他宽阔的怀抱里，大声的吼叫和抽泣让你的太阳穴隐隐作痛。他用力地吻着，像是要把你的嘴巴吃进去，他噬咬着你的嘴唇、牙齿，你有些吃痛，紧抱着他头抓着他的发。你明白，他在发泄他的愤怒，在警告你适可而止，而你也再无力气挣扎，伸出舌头与他搅动在一起。  
窗外不知何时开始下起了暴雨，雨幕模糊了落地玻璃窗外的天色昏暗，雨声穿过窗户，与挂钟的滴答声交织在一起。屋子里没有开灯，暧昧的空气享受着黑暗。  
他一只手环着你的腰，另一只手搭上你光滑的大腿——你习惯了只穿着一件他的T恤睡觉，所以他的手稍稍往上推移衣服下摆就轻而易举地抚上了你的腿。他慢慢往上，滑过你的侧腰抓住了你的浑圆，使劲揉搓着，指尖攀啊攀，捉住了你的乳尖，你被他吻着，只能闷哼一声。  
他一路往下，咬着你的耳垂、脖颈、锁骨，将你的一条腿抬起放在自己身侧，整个人将你顶在墙上，你的敏感源只隔着一条薄薄的内裤清晰地感受着他裆部的隆起。他褪去你宽大的衣衫，吻上你的乳房，手也不断玩弄着另一只，另一只手抱住你的臀部，手指用力地陷入。  
“李泰容···嗯啊···你他妈的···嗯···王八蛋！”你一边呻吟一边咬牙切齿地‘控诉’着他的混蛋行为，手指插进他的黑发抓住，轻轻拉扯着。  
他游移到你的耳边，手却不知什么时候滑进了你的内裤里，两根手指轻车熟路地插了进去。“嗯～”你扬起头，感受着他的探入，拇指竟然还按动着你的花蕾，你的手指掐进他后颈的肉里。  
“今天就让你看看，我有多王八蛋。”他在你耳边低吟，抽出手来抱着你把你摔在了床上，你跪坐起来，却被他一把拉到面前。他拉下裤子，巨枪直挺挺地摆在你面前，你有些头晕，鬼使神差地含住了它。  
他抓着你的头发，前后挺动着，顶得你有些喘不过气。他像是发了疯一样，你闭起眼，不敢看他。  
他抓着你的肩头，把你推到床上，你还没有反应过来，他就拉开你的腿一下子进入了你的身体，然后用力的挺动着，每一下都顶到最深处。  
“啊···啊···你轻一点啊···嗯···”你双手紧攥着床单，头左右摇晃着，快感冲昏了你的头脑。  
突然，他把你往前一推，坐在床上看着趴在床单上喘着粗气的你  
“过来。”  
“···”  
“呀！快点过来！”  
他拉过你让你坐在他身上，你无力地倚在他的肩膀上，任他扶住你的腰慢慢将他依然坚硬的硕大放进你的身体，一上一下温柔地进出着，渐渐地你也开始不知不觉地配合起来，蠕动着身体迎合着他。  
你的双手在他宽阔的背脊上游走，嘴唇在脖颈游移，留下一路的喘息。李泰容呻吟着将头埋进你的长发里拼命嗅着，你们的频率逐渐加快，你感觉自己像一艘在汹涌大海上激荡的小船，摇啊摇晃啊晃，明明心情在低谷却被他牵引上顶峰，他终于慢慢变得不再凶猛，温柔的波涛包围着你。  
窗外暴雨倾盆，冲刷着这座小城积压已久的燥热，却被玻璃窗隔绝，无法给房间内降温。空调呼呼地吹着冷气，你却还是能清晰地感受到你们肌肤之下透着的火热，你紧紧地包裹着他，他缓缓贯穿着你，喘息声在耳边仿佛被放大了无数倍。你抱住他的头，咬上他的双唇，双手插进他有些干枯的发——那个迷路的李泰容被找回来了，你抓紧了他，再也不会放他走了。  
他再次把你放倒在床上，你伸手摁亮了床边的台灯，暖黄色的光映亮了他的脸，他的眼睛亮亮的，怒气消失得无影无踪。李泰容看着泪眼朦胧的你有些好笑又有些心疼，他想说些什么，最终还是落下轻轻一吻然后开始了最后的冲刺。  
“容啊···嗯···太深了···嗯嗯哦···”巨物在你体内快速进出摩擦，弄得你哭出声来  
“哦···啊···再忍一下宝贝···啊···”李泰容已经没办法控制自己，只顾着往里猛冲着，还不忘安慰你，这才是他啊。  
“啊！”他突然紧紧闭起眼，你感到一股热流冲进你的体内，还有些混着你的爱液淌了出来沾湿了床单。他趴下来，闭起眼在你身上喘息着，你双手勾住他的脖子，望着天花板出神。  
窗外的雨不知什么时候小了许多，慢慢地、慢慢地听不见了。房间里又恢复了一片寂静，只剩下空调的运作声。你不知道这样呆了多久，低下头一看，发现他竟然趴在你身上睡着了，你轻轻闭上眼，感受着他平稳的呼吸传递着有节奏的心跳，不知不觉也陷入了沉睡。  
是太累了吧。


End file.
